Rise of the Shadows
by KorvasTerindar
Summary: Dr. Jumba Jookiba has been captured by a secret organization with the intent on using him to create an army of unsurpassed strength. For ten years, there was silence... On Earth, lilo grew up, her life went on as it always had, the everyday grind of life going on. However...this was soon to change. Rated M for future intense action and possible lemons


**Okay, in Lilo and Stitch. This should be a good one. Tell me what you think.  
>A.N.:I do not own Lilo and Stitch.<strong>

Prologue

Dr. Jumba Jookiba sat on his knees in a dimly lit, windowless room, his hands tied behind his back. His body was battered and bruised, large black splotches apparent on his arms, body, and face. Only a few days earlier, on a trip home to see his family, his ship had been attacked by an unknown force. He had had no idea why they had attacked him, assuming that they were just pirates. But they hadn't asked for valuables, they hadn't demanded a ransom. They hadn't even talked to him. All they had done was bind him in this room, coming in every so often to beat him senseless for whatever reason. He wasn't hoping that rescue would come, no one knew he was missing and even fewer actually cared. His only hope was either that death would release him, or that his captors would finally tell him what it was they wanted.

He sighed heavily, continuing to stare blankly at the floor with his two good eyes. As time ticked by, he heard the door to his cell open. Two armed aliens stepped into the room, their faces hidden by masks and goggles. The one to Jumba's right said in a scratchy voice, "The Master wishes to see you now."

Jumba felt the other alien move behind him, undoing his shackles and then pulling him to his feet, after being incarcerated for so long, he barely had the strength to stand, let alone resist them. The alien guards guided him out of the room and down a series of hallways. He had been blindfolded when he was first brought here, and even now without it, there wasn't much to see. The walls were dark and dimly lit, all of them constructed in a style he did not recognize. After traveling for over a mile through these tunnels, the group eventually came to a set of large imposing doors. Unlike the other doors that they had passed, these were massive and intricate, carved with such delicacy and splendor, with old, alien glyphs of some dead language carved into them. The alien that had untied Jumba placed his hand on a console in the wall, immediately causing the door to slide apart. Jumba was pushed through into the dark room and the doors closed behind him instantly.

Inside the room was a long antechamber, with a large high backed throne sitting at the end. The figure who sat upon this throne was hidden in shadow, nothing of him could be seen at all. As Jumba contemplated if he should speak or not, a deep, scratchy voice echoed across the room, "You. Come forth."

Jumba did as he was told and walked down the hall towards the throne, his movements slow due to his injuries. When he was within a few yards of it, the figure ordered him to stop and he did so. After a few moments the shadowy figure said, "I assume you are wondering why I had you brought here."

Jumba did not immediately answer, but eventually said, "No...I don't know why I was brought here."

The shadowed figure chuckled a bit, the sound sending a shiver down Jumba's spine as the man on the throne said, "Given your reputation for acts of evil and genetic experimentation, I would have figured the answer was self-evident. Why else would someone go through the effort of capturing you?"

Jumba felt a slight tinge of worry, mixed with pride and ego as he said, "You know you could have asked for me, I might have come willingly."

The shadowed figure laughed and said, "Oh, I don't think so. Your time on Earth with those humans has softened you. You wouldn't have agreed to come to me, especially seeing what I want."

The sound of rustling met Jumba's ears as the creature shifted in his seat and after a long pause he said, "I want you to create for me an army of genetically enhanced super soldiers. Now I know your probably thinking that shouldn't be any big deal, but I don't want enhanced versions of typical beings. I want soldiers that can heal from any injury, move faster than any known being, with senses heightened to the extreme. I want soldiers who could tear through that experiment you call Stitch as easily as if he were made of air, I want an army that is truly unstoppable."

Jumba felt a definite feeling of dread welling up inside him, a feeling that eclipsed everything. He had dabbled in creating super soldiers, with Stitch being his greatest creation. To make something that surpassed Stitch…he felt like he would be betraying him and Lilo. Jumba held his head high, so to speak, and said, "I don't think so. Why would I possibly work with you, especially after all you put me through? If you want to create super soldiers, why don't you get Hämsterviel, or even examine Experiment 629?"

The shadowed figure chuckled again and said, "Oh, you don't have a choice in this I'm afraid. We did go and see your associate in prison and did examine that failure of an experiment of yours…well, lets just say they were less than enlightening."

The figure made a sudden movement, his arm briefly coming into the dim light as he tossed something towards Jumba. It was a wrapped box of all things and Jumba, confused, caught it. He felt a feeling of apprehension welling up inside him as he took hold of the bindings and undid them, opening the lid of the box. He let out a yell of shock and disgust, dropping the box to the floor, the severed heads of both Hämsterviel and Leeroy rolling out across the floor. Jumba's hands were trembling as he stared at all that was left of those two beings, eventually managing to look back at the throne upon which the creature sat. He could tell, even without seeing him that the vile being was smiling.

The voice spoke out again and this time he said, "I see that this made an impact on you. You rabbit friend, making all those wild claims of intelligence, only to pay the price for his lies, and your experiment, well…he put up a fight, all those clones. By the time we'd gotten through examining those worthless things and got to him, his body makeup was too unstable for us to gleam anything of use from it. Unfortunately for him, by that time I was...aggravated."

The creature laughed a bit again then continued by saying, "You will help us create this army, whether you like it or not. If you do it well, and willingly, then perhaps I will not kill you when your usefulness has expired. Resist, and I shall have to take a more…primitive route…to making you obey me. The choice is yours, decide now."

Jumba looked back at the disembodied heads of two people he knew. One dead for being less than what he claimed, another killed out of frustration and anger. What did that mean for him? If he willingly worked with this madman, then he could save his own life, but thousands would likely die by his own creations. On the other hand, from what this creature had said, they would die anyway, even if he willingly helped or not. Really, there was only one option that appealed to him. Jumba looked back at the shadowed figure and said with a heavy, defeated tone, "Fine…I'll do it."

The creature chuckled again and said, "I knew you'd see it my way. I will have quarters and a lab prepared for you. Also, see a doctor when you have a moment, you look rather beat up."

The creature laughed again while Jumba walked away, inwardly hating himself and this whole predicament, hoping that in some way, someone would be able to stop it.


End file.
